


One Less Secret Between Us

by GatorGirl2016



Series: 2020 Supernatural Shut In Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comfort Sex, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hunter Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Set after the end of Season 9 Episode 10 but before Episode 11. After Dean tells Sam that he is poison and will hunt down Gadreel on his own, he leaves Cas and Sam on the bridge alone. Cas is fed up with Dean running away and decides to confront the hunter about some of his more recent decisions i.e. why he is willing to hunt Gadreel on his own and why he even let Gadreel inside of Sam in the first place. Cas gets the answers he seeks along with something else he never imagined he could have: Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 Supernatural Shut In Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	One Less Secret Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, I wrote this little fic based off the prompt "I'm not going to leave you. You're never going to suffer by yourself again, I promise" for ALLEIRADAYNE’S 2020 SUPERNATURAL SUMMER SHUT-IN over on tumblr.  
> I would love to thank alleiradayne for the wonderful prompt that inspired this piece.  
> I's also like to thank lonewolf3450 for being my awesome beta!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the story!

Castiel stared at the retreating form of the Impala as it drove off into the rainy night. Sam glared at the ground as he continued to lean against the railing of the bridge. Castiel heaved a sigh before turning to face Sam now that even the headlights of the Impala had disappeared from sight.

“Sam, he was just trying to save your life.” Cas tried to reason with the younger Winchester.

Sam’s head shot up. “Yeah, well I didn’t ask him to! Like I said, I was fine with dying. I had accepted it! Why couldn’t Dean just accept it too?”

Castiel sighed with a frown. “Sam, you know your brother would never allow you to die without exhausting every last available option.”

“Well maybe he needs to think about what others want rather than just his own selfish desires. I was ready to die Cas but instead he tricked me into saying yes to a freaking angel; an angel we didn’t even know and look what happened. Kevin is dead because of it! Maybe Dean was right. Maybe he is poison,” Sam growled.

Sam’s eyes went wide as Castiel grabbed handfuls of his jacket and hauled his ass off the rails. “Don’t you dare! Dean made a choice and maybe it wasn’t the best choice, but you have not always made the best choices either Sam. The two of you have made more stupid decisions for one another than any other people I know. Kevin is dead because of Metatron not Dean. You can be mad at your brother all you want but at least you’re still alive to be mad at him.” Cas shoved Sam back as he released him.

Sam dropped his eyes. “Well, he’s gone now, and I doubt he will come back anytime soon. You heard what he said, he’s gonna hunt Gadreel down on his own.”

“Because you told him to go. You didn’t try to stop him,” Cas snapped.

“I told him the reason he was leaving wasn’t the problem. It’s not like he stayed around to discuss it,” Sam pointed out.

“I wonder why. You two are the most emotionally stunted people I’ve ever met. You never talk about anything. You just tell each other you’re fine until the problem gets completely out of hand and you have no choice but to ask for help,” Cas said angrily.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Well, we didn’t have the best of mentors growing up.”

Cas said nothing as he held his keys out to the younger Winchester. Sam looked at him with confusion etched on his face. “What are these for?”

“Take them, they are the keys to my car. Go back to the bunker. Dean and I will join you there as soon as possible.” Cas pulled his phone out and pulled up his list of contacts. He called the first number he had on speed dial.

“Hello Dean. I know you most likely don’t want to see me, but I need you to come pick me up. My car has broken down and I have no way to get back to the bunker.” There was a pause as Dean said something Sam couldn’t hear. “No, Sam isn’t with me. He walked off as soon as you left. He said he would hotwire a car to get back to the bunker.” Another pause. “He is a grown man Dean. There was nothing I could do to stop him.” A quick pause. “Alright, I will wait here. Thank you, Dean.”

“I guess that is my cue to leave then. I’ll see you when I see you Cas,” Sam said as he started walking towards Cas’ car.

“Goodbye Sam,” Cas replied simply.

Ten minutes later Castiel could hear the distant rumble of a familiar motor. A minute later, the car rolled into view, coming to a stop a few feet from Cas. Dean rolled the window down, a scowl on his face.

He looked around before staring at Cas. “Where’s your car at?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders. “Sam is using it to get back to the bunker as we speak.”

“I thought you said the car was broke down,” Dean snapped irritably.

“I lied,” Cas replied with a smirk.

“Why,” Dean snarled.

Castiel frowned. “Because we need to talk Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his head back against the headrest. “I thought I made it pretty clear I don’t want to talk Cas. I told you, I’m going it alone from now on so nobody else around me gets hurt.”

Cas leaned forward to rest his arms on the window of the Impala. “Please Dean. Don’t do this to yourself.”

Dean’s lips were set in a tight line as he said, “Get in.”

Cas walked around to the other side of the Impala and shuffled inside. They drove in silence for the next half hour. Dean stopped by a gas station and picked up a six pack of beer. Then they drove until they came to the first motel they saw.

Once Dean had paid for the night, he grabbed the beer out the backseat and walked towards one of the rooms. Castiel followed behind him silently. Before the door had even closed behind Cas, Dean already had a bottle to his lips.

Cas walked forward and snatched the bottle from his hands. “We need to talk, and I refuse to talk to you while being drunk. For once you are not going to drown your sorrows in alcohol!”

“Dammit Cas, give that back! You wanna talk, then let’s talk but you can’t expect me to do it sober!” Dean tried to grab the bottle from Cas, but he kept it just out of reach.

“Yes, I can, and you will. It’s time you handled your problems like a grown-up and quit using alcohol as an escape route for everything! You’re not running from your feelings anymore.” Cas set the bottle on the table and grabbed the rest of the pack and set it on the table as well.

Dean glared at the angel as he took a seat on the bed. “There’s a lot of things I’ll talk about Cas but feelings ain’t one of them. So, you talk, and I’ll listen. Then you’re going to leave and go help Sam while I hunt down Gadreel.”

“Why are you so insistent on hunting Gadreel down on your own? With him being close to Metatron, he will not be an easy target Dean. You will need help,” Cas argued.

“No! No, I told Sam and I know you heard me. I’m hunting alone from here on out. I won’t let anybody else die because of me.” Dean scowled at the angel, daring him to continue arguing.

“Dean, you wear the weight of the world on your shoulders, but did you ever stop to think that it isn’t always your fault? Kevin’s death isn’t on you Dean.” Cas spoke softly, trying to reason with the hunter.

“Bullshit! Kevin got killed because I let Gadreel in the bunker, because I let him in Sam! It’s my fault Cas just like Bobby, Ellen, Jo, dad.” Dean clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to control the anger he could feel bubbling beneath the surface.

Cas dragged a chair across the floor and set it in front of Dean before dropping into it. He leaned forward to place a hand on Dean’s knee. “Dean, they were not your fault. Dick Roman killed Bobby. Bobby knew how his life could end; he was a hunter after all. Hellhounds and the explosion killed Ellen and Jo, but they chose to go with us on that mission. They knew the dangers. Your father died so that you could live, yes, but it was his choice Dean. And, if Metatron wanted Kevin dead, he would have stopped at nothing to do so.”

“I was the reason they were in those situations Cas! They never would have been there if it wasn’t for me,” the hunter shouted.

“You’re wrong. Your dad got his own self killed Dean when he chose to go after Azazel. He knew where that path would take him. You couldn’t have stopped Ellen and Jo from trying to help us stop Lucifer. Bobby’s death is on me Dean. I’m the reason the Leviathans got out, not you. So, blame me for his death but don’t blame yourself. Just like I’m the reason the angels fell. I could have been the one to heal Sam if I hadn’t lost my grace to Metatron. In a round about way, Kevin’s death is my fault too.” Cas looked at Dean with sorrow.

“No, don’t try and put their deaths on you.” Dean shoved the hand that was still laying on his knee.

“Why are you so willing to take the blame Dean?”

“Because that’s what I’m good for! That’s the only thing I’m good for. I don’t have the brains like Sam or the powers like you. I’m good for killing and taking the blame. That’s it. I’m the grunt.” Dean tried to hide the hurt in his voice, but Cas heard it all the same.

“You are so much more than you give yourself credit for Dean. I know your father never told you that but it’s true. I wish you could see yourself the way Sam does, or the way Bobby did. They are both so proud of you for everything you’ve managed. You’ve saved the world multiple times. You’ve been at war and there are always casualties with war Dean. You have to let those deaths go; you can’t keep blaming yourself for them. You don’t forget but you do let go. Take it from someone who has the experience.” Cas knew Dean might not welcome the touch, but he grasped Dean’s shoulder anyway.

Dean’s lips were in a tight line as he slowly nodded. “I’ll try Cas. Are we done here?”

“Why didn’t you let Sam go if you knew he was ready to die,” Cas asked, changing topics.

“Geez Cas, just dig the claws in further,” Dean snapped.

“Well, it is the reason we are in this predicament.”

Dean ground his teeth as he refused to look anywhere but at Cas. “He’s my brother Cas, did you really expect me to let him die?”

“I understand he’s your brother but Dean, eventually you will have to let one another go. You are only human, and your lifetimes are finite.” Cas sat there staring at Dean stoically.

“Doesn’t mean I’ve got to let my brother die before his time! I’ll admit it was a stupid decision, but I didn’t have any other choices. Angels were knocking at the door, you were in the wind, and Sam was on his deathbed. I was out of time, so I took the only option I had,” Dean replied, fury lacing his words.

“No, you took the option you wanted. There was another option Dean, you just didn’t want to accept it.” Cas knew it was a painful truth, but it was a truth Dean needed to confront.

Dean lurched to his feet, his eyes alight with a burning fire. He grabbed the lamp off the bedside table and threw it against the wall. The lightbulb shattered while the lamp broke into multiple pieces and fell to the floor. Anger was radiating off Dean in waves.

“Of course, I didn’t want to accept it! He’s my brother Cas! How in the world could I ever be ok with allowing my brother to die if there was a way for me to save him? If anybody is gonna die on the job, it’s going to be me!” Dean’s eyes grew wide when he realized what he said.

Cas stood up and walked closer to Dean. The two men stared at each other. One was calm and collected, the other was shaking and barely keeping his anger in check.

“Dean, what do you mean you would be the one to die?”

Dean was silent, multiple looks of agony crossing his features. He wiped furiously at his face before dropping his hand to his side. “It’s my fault! Sam’s in this mess because of me. He got out Cas. He was going to college, he had a girlfriend, he was free from this life. Then dad went missing and I just had to go bring Sam back into it! He never wanted this, but I begged him.”

Dean walked to the table and grabbed a beer and threw it at the wall, reveling in the sound of glass shattering. He spun around to face Cas, his jaw clenched. “I begged him because I needed him. He’s my brother and I didn’t want to hunt by myself anymore. I was weak Cas and I won’t let that weakness be the cause of my brother’s death. I’ve been a hunter and a grunt my whole life and I’ll die like one. But Sam, he doesn’t deserve that fate and I won’t let him die at the end of a blade or a gun or because he was trying to close the damn gates of Hell!”

Dean’s words were full of despair as he spoke to Cas. He slumped to the bed, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with dry, silent sobs. “I was just trying to save my brother. I never wanted to kick you out the bunker or get Kevin killed. It’s all my fault and I know that. And Sam, he has every right to be mad at me.”

Cas moved to sit beside Dean on the bed. He reached out to lay a hand on Dean’s shoulder and was glad when the hunter didn’t shrug it off. “Dean, I have known you and your brother for many years now and if there is one thing I can say with absolute certainty is that you nor your brother will ever do something that you truly don’t want to do. Sam came with you because he chose to. You can try and protect him as much as you want but he is a grown man Dean and he has the right to make his own choices… whether you approve of them or not.”

Dean looked at Cas, his vision cloudy with unshed tears. “I can’t Cas. I can’t let him go because, because I don’t want to be alone. I’ve lost so many people and Sam, he’s been the only one here through everything. I just don’t want to be alone.”

Cas stood and faced Dean. He grabbed his shoulders and waited for Dean to look at him. When green locked with blue, “I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise.”

Dean tried to shove Cas away from him, but the angel remained steadfast. “Don’t lie to me Cas! You have as much reason to hate me as Sam does. You became human and I kicked you out the bunker man. I deserted you when you needed me the most.”

Suddenly, he shoved past Cas and punched the nearest wall as hard as he could. He continued to punch the wall until blood ran down his knuckles and he felt the bones beneath crack. He clutched his injured hand as he stared unseeing at the wall in front of him. He looked up when he felt Cas stand beside him. He shut his eyes as Cas reached out and used his stolen grace to heal his injuries. Dean flexed his now healed fingers and eyed the wall.

“Please don’t break your fingers again. This grace is limited, and I would rather not use it up to fix you over and over again.” Cas pulled his two fingers away from Dean’s forehead.

Dean glared at the man as he said, “Thanks.”

Castiel sat back on the bed as he said “Dean, I understand why…”

“No, you don’t,” Dean fell to the floor at Cas’ feet.

He looked up at Castiel, tears flowing from his verdant eyes. “Gadreel, he told me if I didn’t kick you out then he would leave Sam. If he left Sam, then that meant Sam would have died, and I couldn’t let that happen. It killed me Cas to tell you to leave, to see the way you looked at me. I should have never let you walk out the bunker or I should have at least kept in contact with you more. So, why in the hell would you choose to stay with me when I didn’t choose to let you stay with me?”

Dean buried his face in Cas’ lap as sobs overtook his body and he couldn’t control the flow of tears any longer. He jumped when he felt thick fingers start to move through his dirty blonde hair. The soft touches made him cry more because he knew that he didn’t deserve them. He tried to pull away but the tightening of the fingers in his hair stopped him.

Cas continued to stroke through Dean’s short hair as he spoke. “You needed to save Sam and you did what you had to do. A wise man once said that family doesn’t always end in blood and that they are there for you for the good, the bad, and they have your back even if it hurts. That’s family. You may have kicked me out but when I called you for help, you came to me. I always come when you call, and you always come when I call. Dean, I choose to stay with you because you are my friend and you are my family.” Cas stared at Dean, challenging the hunter to argue with him.

“I don’t deserve you Cas but I’m sure as hell glad I have you. I wish I could promise I would never hurt you again but we both know that’s probably not the case. I just hope I never screw up so bad that you leave me for good,” Dean said as he rested his tear stained cheek against Cas’ thigh.

“Trust me Dean, there is no way you could ever run me away for good,” Cas said as he stood to his feet pulling Dean along with him.

“I still don’t know what you see in me. I’ve hurt you so many times. Hell, I don’t know why Sam stays either. I’ve hurt him just as much,” Dean said bitterly as he stared at the carpet.

Cas sighed. He was quickly growing tired with this same argument. He was going to have to show Dean that the man meant so much to him and his brother and that they would never permanently leave him. He forced Dean’s chin up so that they could look at each other. “What part of family don’t you get Dean? You are loved.”

“No,” Dean replied brokenly. He turned his head to the side. “I’m not, I can’t be. I’m a soldier Cas and soldiers don’t get love.”

“Damn John Winchester to Hell for telling you that so often that you believe it! You are a soldier Dean, but you are so much more. You are loyal to a fault! You are more protective of those you love than a mother bear guarding her cubs. You are wickedly smart and inventive. You can fix or repair just about anything you come across. You’re accepting of people regardless of things that humanity gets so caught up on such as sexuality. You are not just a soldier Dean,” Cas reinforced.

Dean stared into stormy ocean blue. He had never seen such resolve in Cas’ eyes, and he had seen Cas determined plenty of times. He knew Cas, knew that when the angel believed in something, he believed with his whole heart and being.

He grabbed for Cas’ shoulder to steady himself. “You mean that don’t you?”

“With every last fiber of my being! What could I do to prove to you how much I believe in my conviction?” Cas wasn’t above begging at this point if it meant he could get Dean to believe him.

Dean felt the tension rise between them. He knew he had a choice to make. He and Cas had danced around each other for years and it was his fault. He knew how Cas felt about him, but he never thought he deserved those feelings.

“Show me how much you feel,” Dean whispered before he lost his bravado.

“Dean,” Cas said cautiously.

“You said I’m not just a soldier and I deserve more. Well, show me what I deserve.” Dean felt like passing out as those words escaped his mouth.

He also wasn’t expecting for chapped lips to be crashing against his own. He was startled for a second before eagerly melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ back while the angel’s hands came up to cup his cheeks as he continued to move his lips against Dean’s.

Dean had kissed dozens of people but with Cas, it was the best kiss Dean had ever experienced because it was full of love and passion. Cas kissed him as if he were the most fragile of all God’s creations and at this moment Dean felt pretty damn breakable. He held tighter to the angel, afraid this was a dream and letting go would wake him from it.

Dean was forced to break the kiss when he felt himself getting lightheaded due to lack of oxygen. Both men were panting heavily as they stared at one another. He made sure to keep his fingers dug into the back of Cas’ trench coat.

“Cas, is this real? Please tell me it is because I don’t know if I can handle it being fake. Please Cas,” Dean begged.

Cas’ fingers rubbed soothing circles into the center of Dean’s cheeks. “It’s real Dean. I have loved you from the moment I raised you from perdition even though I didn’t know what love was. If you’ll let me, I’ll show you all the ways in which I love you.”

“Please,” Dean spoke the single word like it was a prayer.

Cas captured Dean’s mouth again. Dean gasped at the sudden movement and Cas took advantage to slide his tongue inside. As their tongues danced together, Cas stripped Dean of his jacket, flannel, and t-shirt. Dean eagerly shoved the trench coat and suit jacket off Cas’ shoulders before starting to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. His eagerness was making him clumsy, so he growled as he ripped the shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

Dean was quickly getting drunk on the skin that was exposed as the items of clothing fell from Cas’ shoulders. He slowly slid his hands down Cas’ side, across his stomach, and came to rest on his narrow hipbones. “For an angel, you’ve got a rocking body Cas.”

Cas grinned as his hands traced over Dean’s chest, thumbed at his nipples, and traced down his happy trail to the hem of his jeans. “I remember when I put you back together. I made sure to splatter freckles over your entire body and even formed a few constellations within them.”

“You must have kissed my body quite a few times then,” Dean said with a smirk.

“I understand that reference now,” Cas quipped. “I plan on kissing your body quite a few times so maybe I can add a few more freckles to the canvas.”

“What’s a few more freckles,” Dean replied with a chuckle.

Cas pulled Dean back to him and licked into his mouth as his hands dropped to the button of Dean’s jeans. He slid the hunter’s pants and boxers down in one go. “Damn boots,” he growled as he kneeled and unlaced Dean’s shoes. He pulled them along with Dean’s socks off his feet. Dean stepped out his pants and backed until his calves touched the bed.

He let out a huff as he fell onto the bed from Cas pushing him. The angel crawled up Dean’s body until he was able to straddle his hips. He leaned forward and started pressing chaste kisses to every freckle he could reach. He whispered words with every kiss such as “beautiful” and “kind” and “caring.”

Dean tensed at the first word pressed into his skin. “Cas, don’t please, I don’t deserve…”

“You deserve everything, and you will take what I give you,” Cas interjected in a stern voice. “Now, relax and enjoy the ride.”

Dean flashed him a cheeky grin. “Yes sir.”

With every additional word, the tension drained from Dean’s body until all he could do was whimper at the little sparks of pleasure Cas’ kisses ignited. When Cas had kissed every freckle on the front of Dean’s body, he had the hunter turn over and repeated the process.

As Cas pressed kisses to Dean’s back, he ran hands up and down the hunter’s sides. He smirked as Dean’s body jerked and a few grunts slipped out his lips. “Cas, stop, tickles,” Dean managed to get out. Cas peppered a few kisses against Dean’s nape before turning the man back over.

He had never seen Dean looking so relaxed. His lust blown eyes were partially hidden under drooping eyelids, his cheeks were flushed, his lips were quirked in a half smile, and his whole body had melted into the mattress. The thing that captured Cas’ gaze the most was the weeping cock that was lying against Dean’s muscled stomach. He traced a finger up the single vein that ran up the length of Dean’s dick. He watched as it bobbed under his touch.

“Cas, you look like you’re afraid of it. Something wrong,” Dean tried to joke.

“No, nothing is wrong. I watched Michelangelo carve David and the model he used was supposed to be perfection. I believed that until I laid eyes on you. That model couldn’t hope to compete with your beauty,” Cas said in awe as he continued to stroke lightly up and down Dean’s cock.

“Is that a fancy way of saying that I’m hot,” Dean smirked.

“Something like that.” Cas leaned forward to capture Dean’s mouth once again. They kissed languidly for minutes until Dean’s need became too much.

“Cas need you baby. Please,” Dean whined as he rutted his hips against Cas’. The material of Cas’ trousers provided the much-needed friction Dean was seeking but it wasn’t enough. “Too many clothes, want you naked Cas.”

Cas climbed off Dean to quickly strip out of the rest of his clothes before joining Dean back on the bed. Both men moaned as their naked dicks slid against each other. Cas used the precum that they were both leaking profusely to lube the way for his hand to pump both their cocks. Dean threw his head back, exposing his neck to the angel.

While Cas continued to pump their erections, he nipped at Dean’s neck, pleased with the small red marks left behind. He nipped all the way to his shoulder where he sucked a dark hickey into Dean’s tan skin. He leaned back to admire his work. “I like seeing my mark on you. I want everyone to know you belong to me Dean.”

Dean looked at Cas, lust and love swirling within his eyes. He drug his fingers down the side of Cas’ face and all the way down his arms until he tangled their fingers together. “I don’t think I mind that at all Cas. How about you make me yours in other ways?” Dean waggled his eyebrows, hoping to entice Cas to move on to more fun things.

“You want us to have sex Dean? You want me to open you up and then fill you with my cock and fuck you until we both cum screaming?” Cas’ voice had dropped an octave and Dean felt shivers traverse his body.

“Geez baby, who knew you could talk dirty? Yes Cas, I want that, all of it!” Dean’s dick had hardened even more. Cas’ deep voice and the words that fell from his mouth helping to rile him up further.

“We need lube Dean. I’m sure you must have some.”

“Yeah, in my bag,” he grunted. Dean was barely able to register Cas moving off the bed to get the lube before he was returning and pressing a few tender kisses to Dean’s lips.

“Hand me a pillow beloved.” Cas held his hand out and took the pillow that Dean gave him. The hunter lifted his hips without asking so that Cas could slide the pillow underneath. “Are you comfortable?”

“As comfortable as possible with this shitty motel mattress. Can’t wait until we can do this on my memory foam back at the bunker.” Dean wiggled around trying to get as cozy as possible.

Cas tilted his head. “You plan on a repeat of this?”

“Well, yeah. I would hope so. I don’t want this to be one and done with you Cas. We’ve been through too much and I care about you too much to never do this again. I’m in this for the long haul.” Dean’s voice was earnest as he spoke, keeping eye contact with Cas the whole time.

Cas’ smile was bright as it spread across his face. “I would very much like that as well Dean.”

“Good, now get your fingers in me so we can get this show on the road.” Dean wiggled his hips for emphasis.

Cas grabbed the lube bottle and squirted some in his hands. He rubbed the gel between his fingers until he deemed it warm enough. “Lift you legs up for me beloved so I can prep you.”

“You know, most people would find your straightforwardness a turn off, but it turns me on.” Dean lifted his legs hesitantly, exposing his entrance to Cas. “I let Rhonda Hurley convince me to try on her panties, but this might be the most awkward thing I’ve ever done.”

“Dean, have you never done this before? I don’t want to hurt you beloved.” Cas’ hand froze in midair, not moving any closer to Dean’s body.

“I trust you Cas. There isn’t any other person I would let near that part of me. Please baby, I want you.” Dean pulled Cas in for a quick kiss.

Once Cas felt confident enough, he moved between Dean’s spread legs. He circled Dean’s entrance with a lubed finger before slowly sliding it in. “Relax Dean or this will hurt. I may not have partaken in sex with another male, but I have observed humanity for thousands of years.”

“Yeah, well next time I can shove my fingers up your ass. I’m trying buddy but I need a distraction here,” Dean snapped. His back arched off the bed as Cas’ lips wrapped around the head of his cock. “Oh, shit, now that’s a distraction!”

Cas smiled around the member in his mouth as he pushed his finger deeper into Dean’s now pliant body. He continued to bob his head as he thrust his finger in and out. When he felt that Dean was stretched enough, he added a second finger. Dean’s fingers had sunk into his hair and were pulling at the strands every time Cas swirled his tongue around the slit of Dean’s cock.

“Cas, more, please, feels so damn good,” Dean muttered on repeat. He could feel the heat pooling low in his belly as his orgasm was fast approaching. Every one of his nerves were on fire as Cas continued to spear him with his fingers and suck his cock deep into his mouth.

Cas finally slipped a third finger into Dean’s hot channel. He could tell Dean was high on endorphins at the blush that had spread across his entire body and the way he trembled with pleasure at the assault Cas was having on him. With one final flick of his tongue, Cas pulled off Dean’s dick completely.

“No, Cas, so close! Please, don’t stop,” Dean begged as his fingers slipped from Cas’ hair.

“Don’t worry beloved. It’s about to get much better. Do you think you’re ready for me?” Cas crooked his fingers and swiped against Dean’s prostate.

Dean’s eyes went wide as fire raced through his veins. He would have come if Cas hadn’t wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He thrashed his limbs as the orgasm was staved and Cas continued to rub at his prostate relentlessly.

“Cas, too much, need you, baby, in me now,” Dean shouted.

The angel pulled his fingers from Dean’s hole. He smothered his dick in lube before lining up his cock with Dean’s entrance. “Are you sure beloved?”

Dean dug his fingers into the meat of Cas’ forearms. “Yeah baby, I’m sure. Ple…oh shit!” Dean’s pleading turned into a shout as Cas slid fully into him with one thrust.

Cas leaned over to press a few kisses to Dean’s lips as he waited for the hunter to adjust. “You feel so good Dean. I never knew it could feel like this. My time with April didn’t feel like this.”

Dean moaned as Cas managed to slide against his prostate. “Please don’t talk about the reaper who killed you while we’re having sex. Now fuck me baby, please!”

Cas pulled out before thrusting back in, setting up a steady rhythm. He was encouraged by Dean’s moans and his begging for Cas to go harder and faster. Dean dropped his hands from Cas’ arms and gripped handfuls of sheets in his fists. Cas leaned over, changing the angle of his thrusts. The new position allowed him to ram into Dean’s prostate with every thrust.

“Beloved, open your eyes and look at me.” Lust blown green locked with equally aroused blue. “You’re doing so well for me Dean. I never thought I could have this, and it is beyond any of my dreams. I love you so much beloved.”

Dean pushed up from the bed to catch Cas’ mouth in a desperate kiss. “I love you too Cas! I wish it hadn’t taken me so long to realize it. So close baby, wanna cum so bad!”

Cas reached between their sweaty bodies and started jacking Dean off. He could feel his own orgasm approaching like a train, but he wanted Dean to cum first. He wanted to see his hunter in the throes of passion. “Cum for me beloved. Let go Dean; let go for me.”

“Cas,” Dean hollered as he felt the orgasm spread through his body. His cock erupted, spewing cum between them.

The feeling of Dean clamping down around Cas was enough to send him flying. His orgasm crashed like a wave as he emptied inside of Dean’s body. He continued to pump Dean’s dick until the hunter complained of oversensitivity. Cas’ arms finally gave out on him and he barely managed to fall onto the mattress next to Dean.

Both men were still trembling from the aftershocks of their shared orgasms. Sweat had collected on them and they were gasping for breath. They turned their heads at the same time to look at one another. The only emotion that could be seen was love.

“Wow,” Dean huffed.

“I must say I agree. I would very much like to repeat this experience,” Cas said with a dopey smile.

Dean curled in next to Cas, his head resting on the angel’s chest while an arm wrapped tight around his shoulders. “I’m game for a repeat performance anytime you want baby. I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean,” Cas said as he pressed kisses into Dean’s hair.

The two men laid in silence for a few minutes. “Cas, how do I fix things?”

Dean didn’t need to elaborate for Cas to understand what he was asking. “Going back to talk to Sam and maybe not keeping secrets from your brother and I would be a good start.” Cas didn’t have much hope for Dean actually listening to his advice, but it was worth a shot.

“I think that would be a good start. Sam and I need to fix this before we do anymore stupid things. I’ll work on the whole not keeping secrets thing. Maybe when I get sketchy, taking a peek inside my head won’t be such a bad thing,” Dean suggested as he traced lazy patterns into the skin of Cas’ stomach.

Cas’ arm tightened around Dean’s shoulder at the suggestion. “You’ve never wanted me to look into your mind before beloved. I know you are not keen on the idea.”

Dean craned his head back to look at Cas. “I’m sure I’ll throw a bitch fit but I’m gonna need a shove to make sure I keep that promise. You were right. It’s time Sam and I had some better communication skills. The same goes for you, no more secrets Cas…between any of us.” Dean dropped his eyes as flashbacks of Cas’ betrayal with Crowley crossed his mind.

Cas cupped Dean’s chin forcing his head back up. “I promise Dean. I will never betray you like that again.”

Dean had no words to express what that promise meant to him, so he captured Cas’ mouth and hoped it was enough. As they pulled apart, “Well, this is one less secret between us. I can’t imagine what Sam is gonna say.”

Cas smiled softly. “I think I might like this Dean that doesn’t keep secrets.”

Dean didn’t reply, choosing to pull Cas in for another kiss. Yeah, Cas was right, keeping secrets wasn’t the best idea. Tomorrow, he and Sam would make up and when Crowley came asking for his help to find the First Blade, he would have his brother and his angel by his side to keep him from doing anything stupid…like taking on the Mark of Cain to kill Abaddon. But for now, he would enjoy kissing and snuggling up with his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! If you want come follow me on tumblr at shadowywerewolfqueen, my beta at lonewolf34500, and also the creator of this prompt at alleiradayne.


End file.
